


yours

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, What Have I Done, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: "It was an unexpectedly good feeling, knowing he was the only one who got to see his boyfriend like that, blissed out from two orgasms."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim this is reality because they're pussies and probably have boring vanilla sex at 8pm sharp with Coldplay playing in the background, lights off
> 
> sorry about the bible quote im a giant asshole for that aren't I wow fuck me
> 
> this is probably very anatomically wrong I don't have a penis sorry I'M SORRY I hate being trans don't worry
> 
> yall are rad

_ If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.  _ (Leviticus 20:13)

Dan was completely naked, kneeling on the carpet and with his hands cuffed behind his back. The heavy weight of the ball gag in his mouth made him shiver. He knew what Phil liked to do when he misbehaved, but that only added to the thrill of masturbating in his boyfriend's bed. He was so loud and spent from fucking himself on his own fingers that he hadn't even noticed when Phil walked in, hair slightly pushed back in a quiff and the subtly angry stare Dan liked so much—and that had earned him the punishment he was waiting for.

Phil came into the room with a whip in his hands, and Dan should have noticed what it meant, but his mind was way too dazed to think properly. “It's been a while since your last punishment, hasn't it?” He asked and strode over, removing the gag from Dan's mouth.

“Yes, daddy,” Dan said. It earned him a slap to his face, his cheeks stinging from the hit. He still maintained his posture straight, looking at his dominant like he was taught to do.

“There isn't a ‘daddy’ here,” Phil told him. “That's sir for you. Bad sluts don't get to have daddies.” He thrust two fingers inside Dan's mouth, making him open wide.

“I'm sorry, sir,” he replied as clearly as he could, nodding obediently.

“Show me how sorry you are,” Phil said. He held Dan's mouth open and spit on his tongue, watching as Dan swallowed and hummed. The lack of a response angered him, and he hit Dan across the face a second time. “Where are your manners?”

“I'm sorry, sir,” Dan repeated. “Thank you, sir,” he corrected himself.

“Can't even be polite. What's a bad slut like you good for?” He pretended to be deep in thought for a while. “To the wall. Let me use that whore mouth for what it was made for.”

Dan crawled on all fours to the closest wall, pressing his back straight against it and keeping eye contact with Phil, settling into the spread of his thighs like a man kneeling before a god. He crossed his cuffed wrists behind his back and waited; he tried to lean forward and take his dick, but Phil grabbed him by the hair and pushed him away. “Why do you think you're good enough for my cock?” He quipped. “You have to work for it. Stay still.”

He left Dan behind in the room, sweat making his skin slick and shiny and his hair curly. When he came back, he had a thick silicon dildo with him. Dan couldn't help the whiny whimper that left his mouth when Phil grabbed his jaw and pushed it past his lips, looking down at his submissive like he was nothing but a fucktoy—God, Dan got off on that.

He started forcing the dildo into Dan's mouth until he gagged and choked on its length, relishing the way he thrashed against his restraints. “I bet you'd like me to piss all over you, huh? Cover you in piss and come like the fucktoy you are?” Phil asked, a teasing tone on his voice as he reached for Dan's throat and gave it a light squeeze just where a bulge had formed. “Come on, choke like a good whore and I might just give you the real thing.”

After a few more thrusts, Phil pulled the toy out and held Dan's jaw so he could spit into his mouth again. “Thank you, sir,” he immediately replied, having learned from his past mistake. Dan watched in silence as Phil retrieved the dragon's tail from the bed and felt chills run down his spine at the sight. The whip was long and painful and wasn't used much, but when he got punished with it, the bruises were so pretty he felt compelled to take pictures of them.

“Face down, arse up,” said Phil. His deep voice and crumpled suit made Dan's dick twitch, but he knew he was far from getting any release. As soon as he got into the proper position, a loud crack hit his cheeks and he didn't hold back a surprised yell. Dan didn't take long to realise his mistake and tried to cry out his thankfulness. Not even halfway through his sentence, Phil cut the handle back and struck once again, a sharp sting making Dan's skin burn and his legs shake.

“You have bad manners,” he said and cracked the whip again. Dan barely mustered the “thank you” that left his mouth, the rush of adrenaline turning his thoughts into a hazy mess. “You get off by yourself, like you're worthy of any pleasure at all,” Phil continued. A fourth hit landed before Dan could even speak. “What's a whore like you good for? You need to learn your place, bitch.” With those words, Phil whipped him for the last time, making him shake. Dan started to babble “thank you” and apologies to Phil, head down to prove his inferiority.

Dan looked wrecked. His hair was messy and his arse was marked up from the harsh punishment, bright red stripes turning into purple bruises. Regardless, he kept on kneeling before Phil, begging to please his master—and that was what made Dan so special. Phil was never too rough on him. He whined, cried out and screamed but he almost never used their safeword. Dan kneeled, took the blows and the pain and enjoyed it. He always said it made him feel great and pain turned him on more than comfort ever could.

So Phil gave him the pain that he wanted. “On your knees,” he ordered. “Kneel.” Dan complied and looked up at Phil with glazed eyes, that expression he had learned meant he was submerged in an odd sort of mind palace very few things could get him out of. Dan followed every movement hungrily as Phil unbuttoned and slid down the zip of his trousers, finally taking his cock out so Dan could pleasure him; he was already half-hard just from punishing his submissive.

Phil pumped himself a couple of times and traced the tip of his cock along the curves of Dan's mouth, enjoying the way he struggled to take and suck it but couldn't. “You want me to fuck your throat?” He asked. Dan's lips were shiny with a string of pre-come and saliva, red and bitten raw.

“Please, sir. Let me be useful for once, I wanna be a good whore for my master, please.” How could Phil turn down a submissive who begged at his feet like that? He looked down at Dan and nodded, giving him the go-ahead. Dan smiled an innocent grin and said “thank you, sir”. He leaned forward as best as he could with his wrists cuffed and immediately got to work—he kept looking straight into Phil's eyes as he sank down on his cock, taking it down to the base and swallowing around him. 

Dan flinched when Phil grabbed his hair and pushed him off his cock. “I'm sorry, sir, have I done something? Please, let me make it up to you,” he begged. His voice was slightly hoarse from the blowjob.

“You're not behaving,” Phil noted. “You're my fucktoy and you're going to be used as such.” He put his hands on either side of Dan's face, holding him in place, and thrusted forward to fuck his mouth again. Dan moaned and gagged when Phil's cock constantly hit the back of his throat, his body limp under Phil's control. He didn't dare move or flinch as he got pushed back and forth, appreciating the feeling of the warm weight on his tongue. Dan loved everything about it; the rush, the harsh slap of Phil's balls against his chin every time he bucked his hips, the tangy taste of pre-come.

“You want me to come inside your mouth like a good fucktoy?” Phil asked. “Want me to put that slutty mouth to use?” He didn't give Dan a chance to answer—he knew he'd say yes either way—and his orgasm hit him as he thrusted forward into his mouth for the last time, pulling away just to see the way his come looked on Dan's tongue. He felt a tug in his chest when he saw the way Dan looked straight up and savoured every drop he could, looking at Phil like he was worshipping him.

He stepped back and the sight of white dripping down Dan's chin made his spent cock twitch. Phil couldn't help himself and stared as Dan darted his tongue across his lips, watching the bob of his Adam's apple when he swallowed again. After a few seconds, he picked himself back up and reminded himself of his position as a dominant. “Is that what you wanted?” He questioned. “Are you satisfied with that?”

“No, sir,” Dan replied, and Phil raised an eyebrow. It was unbecoming of him to get greedy in his subspace; in fact, any other day, he'd be beyond thankful for getting to give Phil a blowjob. “Please, sir, I want you to fuck me, please,” he begged. He wriggled his hands slightly, almost like he had forgotten about his handcuffs, and Phil chuckled.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, a hand gripping Dan's jaw as he admired the pretty marks all over his face. “Tell me and I might give it to you if you beg.”

“Please, sir, please!” Dan whined. “I want… I want you to split me open with your cock, sir, fuck. I want to be a good whore for you, please, I don't even need to come if you don't want to, I just want to be your fucktoy, sir.”

“Do you want me to choke you while I fuck you, make you choke until you come?” As if to prove his point, Phil wrapped his hand around Dan's throat, just a light grip.

“Please.” Just as he finished speaking, Dan felt Phil's fingers tighten around his neck, pressing down on the spots that made his head spin and his breath catch. He moaned, pre-come leaking onto his navel at the feeling. After a few more seconds, Phil let go and smirked at the dazed expression on Dan's face. He was pretty, cheeks flushed red and glossy eyes, begging for a cock to fill him up.

“On the bed,” Phil ordered. He watched Dan clumsily get on his feet and lie on the bed, having a hard time getting up with the cuffs that dangled behind his back. Dan immediately got on all fours, arched his back and kept his arse up, like he knew he would need to do. Phil didn't miss the slight shaking of his thighs and the pre-come slick against his tan skin. He basked in how needy Dan was; all for him.

Phil opened his bedside drawer and picked up the bottle of lube. He twisted the pump and squeezed it over his fingers. Dan had a Pavlov-esque reaction to the sound of the bottle popping open—he immediately spread his legs wider and perked his arse up a little more.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed. Phil reveled in his soft sounds and the way his hole was so eager, clenching around his index and middle fingers until he was knuckle deep inside him. Dan pushed his arse back, trying to get Phil to stretch him out even more, but got nothing more than a tut and a slap to his thigh.

“Be patient,” Phil scolded. He moaned and moved his hands as if he was trying to get rid of the tight handcuffs. “Give me a colour,” he added, voice slightly softer but still dominant.

“Ah, fuck—green, sir,” Dan cried. Phil pulled his fingers out and his submissive couldn't help whining at the loss, like the emptiness was the worst thing he'd ever experienced. It was straight up thrilling to have someone give up all control and trust you with their mind and body. Above all, they were equals: if Dan wanted to, he could end everything with a single word, have Phil keep his head down low and apologise for anything. The power dynamic was beautiful to both of them.

He had come inside Dan's mouth not any more than twenty minutes ago, but the sight was too much and he was once again at a semi by the point he thrusted three fingers back inside Dan. Phil knew that more than the pleasure of getting his prostate stimulated, Dan loved the feeling of being filled up until he felt full and begged for more. Some days he was left limping after a particularly rough round, but he always reassured Phil that it was  _ never  _ too much.

Phil indulged himself in the noise Dan made, breathy sounds every time he fucked him with almost an entire hand, harder and harder every time. Dan started moving back into Phil's fingers and whining loudly, begging for him to  _ please _ replace his hand with his cock. That was the last straw for him; he got up and left Dan's hole clenching around nothing as he walked around and sat in front of Dan. Phil held him by the jaw, making him moan and forcing him to look straight into his dominant’s eyes.

“You're way too loud for your own good, slut,” he snapped. Dan stayed silent as Phil reached for the ball gag left forgotten around his throat and shoved it inside his mouth. “There. That might teach you not to speak unless you're spoken to.” The only response he got was a muffled whimper.

Phil settled behind Dan and leaned over his body so his own chest would be flush against his back. One of his hands was right beside Dan's bowed head, the other had a hold on his cock so he could guide himself properly. He shifted a bit until he was lined up with Dan's slick hole and bucked his hips so his cock rubbed against the cleft of Dan's arse, then down to his perineum. He could almost hear him telling Phil to just get on with it, but he loved being a tease.

“You remember the safe signal, right?” And when Dan hummed, Phil wasted no time in pushing inside him, just the tip of his cock. Dan was  _ frustrated  _ at how long it was taking—when he slipped into the strange mindset of a submissive, he felt like his purpose was to be filled up and used, and he was empty. Phil wasn't using him for the only thing he was good for, and it was all painstakingly slow to him. He knew Phil wasn't doing it out of carefulness; hell, they did this on a weekly basis, and he knew Dan loved being treated harshly. He did it because he wanted to hear Dan squirm and try to grind against the sheets.

His silent pleadings were answered when Phil suddenly thrusted into him, quickly bottoming out and then fucking him a couple more times before he went completely still, dick still pressed inside Dan. Even through the ball gag, Phil could hear his angry whine and hit his thigh once again. The blossoming marks were pretty and made Dan look owned.

Finally, he started fucking into Dan in a steady rhythm, occasionally spanking Dan's arse in between his thrusts. Phil's quiff was long ruined and his hair was messily covering his face, but he couldn't have cared less; not when the harsh slap of his balls against Dan's skin brought him closer to the edge every time he snapped his hips forward. Phil grabbed Dan's hair with one hand and held his head so he'd be facing his dominant.

The sight was one Phil wanted to frame and hang on a wall. Dan's face was flushed red and a layer of sweat made his skin glow under the artificial light. His lips were bitten raw and stretched obscenely around the red gag, and his eyes were still begging for more, pleading Phil to fuck him harder until he couldn't speak and his limbs gave out. “Look at me, bitch,” he spit. Dan didn't tear his eyes away from Phil's gaze even when he kept on moving in and out of him until his high hit him.

With a last thrust, Phil's orgasm washed over him and he went still, riding out the ecstasy until he pulled out. Dan's limbs were on the verge of collapsing, eyes silently begging him for permission to come. Phil reached and pulled the ball gag out of his mouth.

“Fuck, sir, please let me come,” he begged. His wrists were bright red from struggling against the cuffs.

“Why should I give you that privilege?” Phil teased. He ran his fingers over Dan's arse, feeling the come slip out of him and down his thighs. Even when he was exhausted and his orgasm had drained the energy out of him, he still managed to keep the dominant pretense up. Dan wondered how he did it.

“I've been such a good whore—fuck!” He was interrupted by Phil's hand reaching for his cock, pumping him once, twice, until he was finally there and leaked white all over the bedsheets. He'd been stalling out his orgasm for a good  _ hour  _ (it felt more like an entire year) and the feeling of letting go made his mind go blank. Dan collapsed onto the bed, getting come all over his stomach, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was that high on pleasure.

Phil got the keys from the bedside drawer and unlocked Dan's cuffs, quickly checking for any serious bruises. After making sure Dan was fine, he immediately fell onto the mattress and groaned. He was sticky and gross and tired. “Good job,” he said conversationally. “Jesus, I don't want to get up but we have to.”

“Can't we just stay in bed and take a nap?” Dan whined. His voice was muffled against the bed, and Phil wondered when he got to the point he was able to understand everything he said either way.

“You're sweaty, I can't let you get a rash because you came all over yourself,” he reasoned. The only response from Dan was a groan and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll get you a wet towel, but I'm going to shower. I feel disgusting.”

“Please don't go,” Dan pleaded. He made grabby hands and Phil couldn't help smiling. “Stay with me. Actually, clean me up too, I'm too tired. Fucking please, I've done my fair share of begging already.”

There wasn't a way to win an argument with Dan once he set his mind on something, so Phil decided to just give him what he wanted. He got up and went to their main bathroom, and despite the fact they were obviously home alone, it felt slightly like a walk of shame. He washed his hands and fetched the wipes from a cabinet. When Phil got back to their bedroom, Dan looked like he was almost collapsing from exhaustion.

He took to cleaning Dan's body up as best as he could, trying not to disturb him _too_ much. He wiped Dan's come off his stomach and used another towel to rub the sweat off his forehead. Phil felt strangely possessive when he ran a wipe down Dan's thighs then up to his arse, getting rid of his own leaking come. It was an unexpectedly good feeling, knowing he was the only one who got to see his boyfriend like that, blissed out from two orgasms.

After Phil deemed his work good enough, he lay in bed next to him and slung an arm around Dan's waist. He snuggled closer behind him and pressed his nose to the nape of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered. Dan was asleep, but it didn't matter much—he didn't have to hear it from Phil to know it.


End file.
